A conventional consumer energy management system (management system) calculates beforehand a thermal capacity inside a room for which a power demand peak is suppressed to calculate an air conditioner preset temperature to satisfy a power reduction target value. If there is a large temperature change in the preset temperature, the peak is suppressed by performing pre-cooling or pre-heating beforehand (Patent Document 1).